KookMin Drabble Collection
by yongchan
Summary: BTS fanfiction. "Yang tadi, kau cari kesempatan ya?"/"Kalau iya kenapa?"/"Menyebalkan tau!"/"Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi kau juga menikmati ciuman kita tadikan hyung?" Drabble/KookMin/Jungkook!Seme Jimin!Uke... RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Suka

Cast: KookMin

Warning: boy x boy, gak jelas, typo(s) dan lain-lain deh haha

.

.

.

.

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

"Hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Mendengar penyataan tersebut membuat Jimin terdiam.

"Jimin hyung, aku menyukaimu." Ungkap Jungkook sekali lagi, kali ini dengan menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Jimin. Mendengar penyataan itu sekali lagi, membuat Jimin sadar kalau kupingnya tidak salah dengar tadi.

"Ehh?!" Saat menyadari situasi yang ada, Jimin jadi bingung harus seperti apa. Jimin sangat kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba Jungkook saat ini. Masalahnya Jungkook itu sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba handphone Jimin berdering, membuat Jimin refleks melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Jungkook.

"Telponnya tak diangkat hyung?" Tanya Jungkook saat melihat Jimin hanya diam saja. Seakan sadar, Jimin pun langsung meraih handphonenya

"Halo"

"Chimchim kau dimana?!" Suara dari sipenelpon terdengar nyaring, membuat Jimin kaget.

"Ahh Taetae."

"Maaf ya Tae, aku benar-benar lupa."

"Baiklah, aku akan secepatnya kesana."

'Beep' Jimin pun mengakhiri telpon tersebut.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Taehyung."

"Jadi hyung mau pergi sekarang?"

"Iya. Tak apakan les hari ini sampai disini saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf ya Kookie waktu lesnya jadi berkurang." Setelah mengucapkan maaf, Jimin pun membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hyung..." Panggil Jungkook saat Jimin sudah berada didepan pintu.

"Tentang perkataanku tadi, aku serius. Jadi tolong jangan abaikan kata-kataku begitu saja."

"Jungkook..."

"Aku pergi dulu ya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jimin pun menutup pintu rumah tersebut dengan tergesa tanpa menyadari raut kecewa Jungkook.

.

'Untung saja Taehyung menelpon. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tau akan jadi seperti apa aku dengan Jungkook tadi.' Batin Jimin lalu menghembuskan napasnya lega.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook sebenarnya adalah tetangga. Mereka berteman sejak kecil, dengan selisih umur dua tahun. Dengan selisih umur yang tidak terpaut jauh, mereka sangat akrab hingga sekarang. Jimin sekarang sudah kuliah sedangkan Jungkook baru akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Karena ujian kelulusan semakin dekat, Jimin pun menjadi guru les privat dadakan untuk Jungkook. Sebelumnya Jimin sempat bingung untuk apa Jungkook memintanya menjadi guru lesnya, mengingat selama ini nilai yang didapatkan oleh Jungkook selalu memuaskan. Tapi karena berniat membantu sekaligus memberi semangat pada Jungkook, akhirnya Jimin pun bersedia menjadi guru les pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut.

.

Teringat kejadian siang tadi, Jimin pun tak menyangka kalau Jungkook akan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Walaupun Jungkook sudah ia anggap sebagai adik, tapi kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Jimin juga memiliki perasaan terhadap pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini semua terasa aneh.' Batinnya lalu teringat kembali akan ekspresi memohon Jungkook padanya.

"Arghhh" pusing memikirkan kejadian tadi siang, akhirnya Jimin pun mencoba untuk tidur. Lagi pula hari ini ia juga merasa sangat lelah, karena seharian ini ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game dirumah Taehyung berharap dapat menghilangkan Jungkook dari isi kepalanya.

.

 **Dua hari kemudian**

Kini Jimin sudah berada didalam kamar Jungkook. Hari ini adalah jadwal Jimin untuk mengajari Jungkook pelajaran matematika. Semua tidak ada yang aneh, yang Jimin bingungkan hanya Jungkook yang bersikap normal seperti biasa.

'Saat itu Jungkook benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku kan?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa ini sudah benar?" Jimin pun mendekat, untuk mengecek pekerjaan Jungkook.

"Sudah hampir benar. Tapi harusnya yang ini seperti ini lalu yang ini dikalikan dengan yang ini. Mengertikan?" Tanyanya lalu menoleh kearah Jungkook.

Deg

'Sejak kapan wajah kami sedekat ini.'

'Terlalu dekat, mengapa wajah Jungkook terlihat sangat tampan?!'

Tanpa Jimin sadari kini tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Dengan sangat jelas Jimin dapat merasakan bibir Jungkook yang menempel dibibirnya.

"Hyung sudah memikirkannya kan?" Tanya Jungkook setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jimin yang kini terlihat memerah.

"Aku..." Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba handphone Jimin berbunyi

'Not again!' Batin Jungkook kesal

"Ada apa Tae?"

"Chim aku punya game baru, ayo kita main bersama." Nyaring sekali, sampai-sampai Jungkook dapat mendengar apa yang Taehyung bicarakan.

"Taetae aku tid-"

"Ayolah Chim, aku yang kerumahmu atau kau yang kerumahku?" Kesal. Akhirnya Jungkook pun merebut handphone Jimin

"Tidak bisa, Jimin hyung sedang sibuk." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jungkook pun langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon tersebut.

"Jungkook"

"Ahh maafkan aku hyung, harusnya aku tidak seperti itu." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutnya asal

"Kalau hyung ingin menemui Taehyung, silahkan saja." Tak ada jawaban dari Jimin, Jungkook kira Jimin benar-benar akan pergi. Tapi ternyata tanpa ia duga, ia malah mendapat kecupan manis dibibir dari Jimin.

"Hyung..."

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Jimin malu-malu.

Menggemaskan!

"Karena hyung menyukaiku juga, itu artinya sekarang hyung adalah pacarku ya!" Mendengar itu Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk malu-malu sebagai respon.

.

.

.

UUdahan ya hha maksa banget ya drabblenya 😂


	2. Chapter 2 : Bulu Mata

Cast: KookMin

Warning: boy x boy, gak jelas, typo(s) dan lain-lain deh haha

.

.

.

.

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

"Kenapa melihatku terus?" tanya Jimin risih pada Jungkook yang kini terus-terusan menatapnya

"Aku hanya heran..."

"Heran?"

"Kenapa bulu matamu panjang sekali hyung?"

"..."

"Apakah hyung memakai bulu mata palsu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, ini asli."

"Benarkan? Kalau begitu coba hyung tutup mata, aku ingin memastikannya sendiri." Tanpa berpikir macam-macam, Jimin pun segera memejamkan matanya. Sementara itu Jungkook menyeringai senang melihat hyungnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jimin. Dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan.

Jimin yang merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya pun perlahan membuka matanya. Seketika ia pun terkejut saat menyadari kini Jungkook menciumnya. Baru saja Jimin ingin menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jungkook, tapi dengan cepat Jungkook menahan tengkuknya berusaha untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Karena perlakuan Jungkook itu akhirnya Jimin pun terbuai akan ciuman mereka. Dan setelahnya Jimin pun mulai membalas ciuman tersebut.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil disela-sela ciuman mereka, saat dirasanya Jimin balas menjilat dan mengigit bibirnya serta bertarung dengan lidahnya.

.

"Kookie..." Ucap Jimin dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik

"Yang tadi, kau cari kesempatan ya?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Menyebalkan tau!"

"Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi kau juga menikmati ciuman kita tadikan hyung?" Tanya Jungkook lalu tersenyum nakal tanpa memperdulikan wajah Jimin yang kini memerah malu.

.

.

.

End

.

Bisaan banget ya Jungkook kegitu 😀

Ohh iya yang demen jimin uke bisa kali mampir kewattpad aku unemnya **yongchan_**

Aku bikin ada bikin beberapa drabble yoonmin, vmin sama kookmin disana :3


End file.
